Pete's Dragon (2016 film)
Pete's Dragon is a 2016 American fantasy comedy-drama adventure film directed by David Lowery, written by Lowery and Toby Halbrooks, and produced by James Whitaker. The film is a live-action remake of the 1977 live-action/animated musical film of the same name written by Malcolm Marmorstein. The film stars Bryce Dallas Howard, Oakes Fegley, Wes Bentley, Karl Urban, Oona Laurence, and Robert Redford. The film tells the story of an orphaned feral boy who befriends a dragon in the Pacific Northwest, and the ensuing repercussions of their discovery by the town's local residents. English Title: Pete's Dragon Release dates: * USA - August 8, 2016 - Los Angeles, California (premiere) * USA - August 12, 2016 * UK - August 12, 2016 * Ireland - August 12, 2016 * Australia - September 15, 2016 Canadian French Title: Peter et Elliott le dragon Release date: August 12, 2016 Artistic director: Sébastien Reding Adapter: Bahia Kennedy Lyricist and musical director: Pierre Bédard Dubbing studio: Techicolor Canada, Inc. Dubbing supervisor: Marie Hélène Blanchard Dubbing coordinator: Marianne Milo Work plans: Isabel Hébert Sound recordist: Sylvain Dupuis Registration: Claude Lajeunesse Mixing studio: Dubbing Brothers Creative supervisors: * Boualem Lamhene * Virginie Courgenay Creative supervisor: Nadira Kacimi Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Laurence Dauphinais * Marguerite D'Amour * Philippe Martin * Frédérik Zacharek * Véronique Marchand * Michel M. Lapointe * Hélène Lasnier * Philippe Vanasse-Paquet * Frédérike Ambroise-Laplante * Guillaume Champoux * Fanny-Maude Roy * André Kasper * Loïc Moënner * Denis Roy * Isabelle Leyrolles * Manon Leblanc * Stéphanie Franche * Pierre-Étienne Rouillard * Maxime Allard Castilian Spanish Title: Peter y el dragón Release date: August 19, 2016 Dialogue director: Juan Logar Dialogue translator: Kenneth Post Musical director and adapter: Miguel Antelo Dubbing studio: SDI Media Iberia Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Anastasia Ayuso * Natasha Hernán * Víctor Martínez Moreno * Álvaro De Juana * Adrián Mier * Valeria Candeira * Lorenzo Beteta * Silvia Sarmentera * Nacho Aramburu * Amilia Cantarero * Antonio Cremades * Luis Miguel Cajal * Víctor Martínez * Jon Ciriano * Néstor Moreno * Miguel Ángel Muro * Sara Polo * Elena Palacios Danish Title: Peter og dragen Release date: October 13, 2016 Dialogue director: Sonny Lahey Translator: Hans Kristian Bang Dubbing studio: SDI Media Recording and editing: Jens Davidsen Production manager: Jens Nørkjær Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative executive: Michael Rudolph Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Harald Borbye Edelvang * Erik Borbye Edelvang * Morten Hemmingsen * Faye Ørting Lahey * Sia Hedde * Wendy Ørting Lahey * Lars Thiesgaard * Thomas Magnussen * Vibeke Dueholm * Samson Rich Zahle * Liva Magnussen * Magnus Bruun * Jan Tellefesen * Lauro Bro * Michael Moritzen * Hannah Emilie Rydskov European Portuguese Title: A Lenda do Dragão Release date: August 11, 2016 Dialogue director: Rui Paulo Dialogue translator: André Silva Musical Director: Pedro Gonçalves Lyricist: André Silva Dubbing studio: PTSDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Tiago Retré * Maria Camões * Manuel Coelho * Francisco Magalhães * Beatriz Bernardo * Rui Luís Brás * Patrícia Adão Marques * Miguel Monteiro * Carlos Martins * Diogo Mesquita * Afonso Lagarto * Ana Rita Monteiro * José Antunes * Teresa Macedo Finnish Title: Pete ja lohikäärme Elliott Release date: October 14, 2016 Director: Samuel Harjanne Translator: Jukka Jaatinen Dubbing studio: SDI Media Recording and editing: Kari Starck Production manager: Tarja Alexander Mixing: Shepperton International Creative executive: Michael Rudolph Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Alsa Kitti * Juha Varis * Ofelia Hanttu * Seera Alexander * Juhani Rajalin * Senja Alexander * Luca Elshout * Waltteri Helisalo German Title: Elliot, der Drache Release date: August 25, 2016 Greek Title: Ο Πιτ και ο δράκος του Release date: October 20, 2016 Hebrew Title: חברי הדרקון אליוט / Kha'veri ha'drakon Elliott Release date: August 11, 2016 Hindi Release date: August 19, 2016 Dialogue director: Ashwin Hendre Dialogue translator: Amit Deondi Dub and mixing studio: Sash Productions Creative executive: Aniket Joshi Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Korean Title: 피터와 드래곤 Release date: September 28, 2016 Latin Spanish Title: Mi amigo el dragón Release date: * Argentina - August 11, 2016 * Colombia - August 18, 2016 * Chile - September 8, 2016 * Uruguray - September 1, 2016 * Mexico - September 15, 2016 Dialogue director: Ricardo Tejedo Translator: Katya Ojeda Vocal director: Jack Jackson Lyricist: Gerardo Australia Dubbing studio: Producciones Grande, S.A. de C.V. Editing studio: Diseño en Audio "DNA" Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA Creative director: Raúl Aldana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Ander Uribe * Angela Villanueva * Carlo Vázquez Díaz * César Garduza * Cire Durán García * Cristina Hernández * David Camarillo * Eduardo Gutiérrez * Edurne Keel * Emilio Juárez * Erick Sallinas * Erick Selim * Francisco Colmenero * Franco Balzanny * Genaro Contreras * Guillermo Coria * Héctor Miranda Ramírez * Jared Mendoza * Jesús Cortes * Jorge Medina Newman * José Luis Miranda * Karla Hernández * Laura Sánchez * Magdalena Tenorio * Mariana Balsa * Martín Soto * Matías Quintana Ortiz * Mauricio López de Arriaga Ahumada * Mauricio Pérez Castillo * Max Durán * Paco Mauri * Pamela Mendoza * Raúl Solo * Raymundo Armijo Ugalde * Regina Carrillo * Regina Tiscareño * Ricardo Tejedo * Rick Loera * Santiago Toledo Treviño * Tereza Vargas * Tenyo Balzanny * Varenkka Carrillo * Ximena Armijo Norwegian Title: Peter og dragen Release date: September 30, 2016 Director: Thommie Myhrvold Translator: Kristoffer Olsen Dubbing studio: SDI Media Recording technician: Thommie Myhrvold Production manager: Åse Bredeli Røyset Mixing: Shepperton International Creative executive: Michael Rudolph Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Anette Lauenborg Waaler * Gaute Boris Skjegstad * Herman Eide Johnsen * Inger Teien * Jesper Leporanta * Lars Dahl Dolva * Leonard Wergeland * Lina J. Mosli Sæther * Ludvig Skarstein Lind * Milla Barr Kongsteien * Morten Røhrt * Stella Aksnes-Pehrson Polish Title: Mój przyjaciel smok Release date: August 12, 2016 Director: Artur Kaczmarski Dialogue translator: Artur Warski Dubbing studio: SDI Media Polska Production managers: * Beata Jankowska * Ewa Krawczyk Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisors: * Magdalena Dziemidowicz * Maciej Eyman Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Katarzyna Ciecierska * Olga Cybińska * Izabela Dąbrowska * Agnieszka Fajlhauer * Elżbieta Kijowska-Rozen * Maja Konkel * Antonina Krylik * Zofia Modej * Izabela Odolak * Elżbieta Pruśniewska * Przemysław Glapiński * Dariusz Błażejewski * Jakub Jóźwik * Artur Kaczmarski * Stefan Knothe * Michał Konarski * Robert Kowalski * Tymon Krylik * Karol Kwiatkowski * Bernard Lewandowski * Jan Owczarz * Kamil Pruban * Jakub Szydłowski * Janusz Wituch Romanian Title: Pete si dragonul Release date: August 19, 2016 Dialogue director: Radu Apostol Translator: Monica Pricob Dubbing studio: Ager Film Mixing studio: Shepperton International Sound engineers: * Florin Dinu * Dan Bărăuță Assistant producer: Monica Pricob Artistic coordinator: Maciej Eyman Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Valentino Tiron * Nicolae Cojenel * Mioara Curechian * Florin Dinu * Sara Maria Ghimpu * Rareș Ionuț Pop * Monica Pricob * Radu Apostol * Ilinca Tiron * Matei Tiron Swedish Title: Peter och draken Elliott Release date: October 14, 2016 Dialogue director: Charlotte Ardai Jennedors Dialogue translator: Anoo Bhagavan Dubbing studio: SDI Media Recording technician: Anton Olofson Raeder Project leader: Maria Hellström Mixing: Shepperton International Publisher: Eric Broberg (Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Sweden AB) Creative executive: Michael Rudolph Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Reidar Manzouli * Einar Sundqvist * Vilgot Norrthon * Alba Wadman * Ester Lejdemyr * Annica Smedius * Christoffer Schoug * Rebecka Dellskog Telugu Dialogue director: C. Shyamala Dialogue translator: V. Dwarakanath Dub and mixing studio: Meraki Works Creative executive: Sukanyakanchan Thirupraana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Turkish Title: Pete ve Ejderhasi Release date: October 7, 2016 Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies